Alone With You
by awakeatnight
Summary: He pulls her into him, fingers tangling their way through the fiery red waves that frame her small features.  He couldn't have stayed away had he tried. AU. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Harry Potter, in all his dashing sexiness, is, alas, not mine. Damn you JKR. :)**

**Here is my warning for anyone underage that, although rather tame in my opinion, this does refer to adult themes. So read at your own risk, I want no complaints later that you were ill-informed as to the nature of this story. Got it? Great. :D**

* * *

><p><em>Can I come over?<br>_

Harry put down his phone and ran his fingers through his hair haphazardly. He recognized her number of course. He always did.

Refusals ran through his mind as he began straightening up his flat, knowing his better judgment would lose the argument in the end. He had fought it too many times now to not know.

A battle between his mind, his heart and his body; his heart always bearing the deciding vote. And his aching, bleeding heart couldn't win this war when it was fighting for both sides. He longed for her as much as it hurt him to see her leave.

The morning would be hell, but each time, those nights with her, he could pretend they were real. As real to her as they were to him.

* * *

><p>He opens the door and without preamble she starts backing him into the nearest wall, a huntress stalking her prey, a seductive smirk on her lips. He groans as he can feel his walls crumbling, her small hands frantically finding their way under his shirt. He reaches his breaking point and pulls her into him, fingers tangling their way through the fiery red waves that frame her small features. He couldn't have stayed away had he tried.<p>

His reaches his hand under her chin, confidently tilting her face upwards, but she's already there, meeting his mouth with just as much passion and fire. She smells faintly of flowers and wine. Just like she always did.

"Ginny" he murmured into her lips, smiling softly, letting the feeling of her take over his rational mind.

"Shh.." was her only softly whispered response as she began peeling back layers of his clothing.

Her skin practically glowed in the moonlight as he ran strong hands down the familiar curves, caressing every inch of her small frame.

They fell onto his bed, fulfilling a dance they knew too well. In the aftermath of pure bliss, Harry rolled onto his back, eyes closed, ignoring the gnawing on his heart.

Her body ghosted over him again, her lips softly skimming over his as she whispered,

"I can't stay."

Harry didn't even open his eyes to watch her gather her things and leave. It was so much easier to pretend she was still there, lying beside him. Easier to pretend that the sheets next to him weren't growing colder every second since she had left.

* * *

><p>Harry ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated way as he hesitated before he knocked. What the hell was he doing to himself? He knocked anyway. He always did.<p>

She greeted him in nothing more than black lace and dragged him backwards into her flat, a hand grasping at his partially unbuttoned shirt, lips fastened to his. After mere moments, he could no longer control himself and she was up on the counter next to a partially empty wine glass, legs wrapped around his waist, as their mouths moved hot and frenzied against the other. Her lips tasted of the sweet Moscato she preferred. She only kissed him when she was drunk.

He put the thought out of his mind as her deft fingers explored his body in a way experience alone could bring. Quickly he was just as ill-clothed as she and they found their way to her bedroom, her legs still wrapped around his waist, never pausing, even as they fell onto the soft mattress that was much too big for just her.

Afterwards, as he re-buttoned his shirt, black hair falling into his eyes, he didn't miss the look she gave him, her knees tucked under her chin as she covered herself with the thick duvet. The look that clearly said "Alright, you can leave now".

He cocked his head sideways at her, slight indignation and disbelief on his face, although he was not entirely surprised. She gave him a little shrug and clicked off the lamp before he could even turn on his heel and leave.

It had never felt more wrong or empty than when he walked out of her dark flat. Resting his head on the wall next to her door he wondered briefly what he was doing, before making his way back home, alone.

* * *

><p>The bar was loud and noisy. As were his companions. Ron and Seamus had already lost to him in pool thus far, and it looked as if Dean were about to try his luck as well. Harry couldn't focus. The fuzziness alcohol provided him only brought thoughts of her further to the forefront of his mind. He almost felt bad for the brunette that had been eyeing him up all night.<p>

She had no way of knowing that he was into redheads. Redheads who were the younger sister of his best friend; who was still clueless. She had no way of knowing he had unwillingly given his heart away some time ago now. She couldn't know this because no one did. So, really, it wasn't her fault, but it was easier to ignore her like she was the one to blame for his heartache. It wasn't fair, but life rarely was.

Another day another text. That's all it took for him to ditch his guys night out. Ron gave him a strange look like he _knew. _But Harry knew that he couldn't possibly know, or he wouldn't just let him leave, wouldn't let him go do _that_ with his little sister.

* * *

><p>She had that look of utter bliss and heartache on her face that she always did when she came.<p>

"I love you" she murmured, soft but clear, into his damp skin.

He tensed above her, his body reeling from the physical pain of hearing her say those words, when he knew she didn't mean them. Not to him anyway.

"Don't say that." He muttered, the words biting harsher than he'd meant them to. She had no idea how those three little words gave his heart treacherous hope. How much it would hurt later when she was gone.

She avoided his gaze as she picked up stray articles of clothing, "Hey it doesn't matter right? Just heat of the moment you know?"

It mattered to him.

She left in a hurry.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how much more of this he could take as he stared around his empty flat. Her scarf still hung over the back of his couch where she had forgotten it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeellll there it is. Kind of different. Inspired by the song 'Alone with you' by Jake Owen which I advise checking out the video because he is just plain sexy, which in my book is reason enough, and I suppose also because it's what I based the story after. I just liked that for once it's the girl using the guy; although I suppose perhaps 'like' isn't the right word. Poor Harry. <strong>

**I am contemplating writing another chapter and making this a two-shot, either from Ginny's point of view or Harry's point of view but with some actual closure. But I won't bother littering fanfic if this was awful lol so let me know what you think. **

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thanks to everyone who favorited, alerted and especially to _thosebrooklynboys_ and _accio-food _for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>She didn't remember the first time; she doubted he did either. The thing she remembers is his face when he woke up next to her, a tangled sheet the only thing protecting her modesty. His beautiful, rugged features twisted into a face of shock and terror; he was horrified, waking up and finding her here.<p>

She remembered it all. The way he pinched the bridge of his nose before sliding his glasses on. The way his _glorious_ muscles rippled as he stepped into a pair of shorts. The way he wouldn't meet her eye as he gathered up her scattered belongings into a neat pile, sliding them across the bed to her. A subtle plea to please leave.

As Ginny made her way home in the previous evening's clothes, she stopped to vomit in a trashcan; partly because of the alcohol, partly because his rejection hurt much worse than she would ever let on, playing over and over again in her mind.

* * *

><p>That Sunday she reached a decision. Harry couldn't be entirely immune to her, or what had happened two days prior, would have never happened. And if this was all that she could have of Harry, she would take it, because it was better than not having him at all.<p>

That night, for dinner at her mothers, she wore a sundress that was just flowy and low cut enough, that when she reached for another dinner roll, she heard a quick intake of breath from Harry, sitting across from her at their cramped kitchen table. He had seen the purplish mark just above her breast, teeth marks still faintly visible. She had meant for him to.

* * *

><p>It was a week before she saw him again. She had gone out with her friends to the same pub where it had begun. She doubted she would see him there; it wasn't one of his usual stops, last weekend had been an exception. But lo and behold there he was, dark hair hanging in his eyes, the picture of sex appeal.<p>

His sinful eyes met hers and she could have sworn he winked at her. She almost stopped dancing with the faceless man that was moving to the beat behind her, liquid courage giving her the confidence to approach him, but then all of a sudden, Ron was there by his side. And along with her brother, her common sense seemed to have returned.

She flushed and turned away from them, returning to her forgotten dance partner. Not that he noticed. It wasn't three minutes later when she felt fingertips briefly skim up the back of her thigh, sending a tingle up her spine. The action seemed too purposeful to just be the accidental outcome of a packed dance floor. She cocked her head to the side, so as not to be obvious, and saw green eyes look up at her under dark lashes, a smirk on his face as he danced with Ginny's friend, Lauren.

Three songs and fourteen more accidental brushes of fingertips as the pair danced right next to Ginny and the man she had snagged for the night, and Lauren decided she needed another drink and a break.

At which point Harry asked if he could cut in, all polite and smiles. The other man disappeared into the throng of hot sweaty bodies, and the gleam in Harry's eye told her that he had anything but polite things in mind for her.

In a strange way it was the most sensual thing she had ever experienced, dancing with Harry, here, in front of their friends. Both of them allowing their hands to subtly wander, brief brushes of skin, as they both tried to pretend they weren't enjoying it nearly as much as they were.

As the music began to change, Harry had leaned in, looking for all of the world as if he was speaking in her ear to be heard over the noise. She didn't need to tell Ron about the delicious way his tongue trailed the shell of her ear, or the way the hair on the back of her neck stood up when he sucked on her earlobe, warm breath whispering "_Meet me at my place?"_.

She didn't need to tell Ron because this would be their secret. She would be his secret.

* * *

><p>This had truly been their first time, in Ginny's mind. Sweaty, tangled bodies, low, husky moans. It was everything she had ever wanted from a man.<p>

As the night started drifting into the morning hours, Ginny wistfully looked at the sleeping perfection next to her. And as she carefully slid out of bed, so as not to wake him, she tried to convince herself that leaving by choice would really be much less painful than being asked to leave. It wasn't. It never was.

* * *

><p>It had been ten long months since they had started this, whatever it was. Ten long months of simultaneous heartache and bliss, and she had ruined it in a matter of seconds.<p>

In that moment of complete ecstasy her mouth let loose those three words her heart had been longing to say for too long now. He tensed, eyes dark and voice gruff as he broke her heart a million times over with three words of his own. _"Don't say that."  
><em>

She hadn't meant to say it and tried to play it off, it didn't matter right? His eyes were cold and avoided hers. A dry sob she played off as a cough, most of her clothes on wrong and two torturous minutes later, she collapsed just outside his door, real sobs wracking her body.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 2 so hopefully you hate Ginny a little less at this point. I decided to make a couple chapters out of this because it was rather fun to write in this style. It will only be one or two more chapters, but things will be coming to a head pretty soon. :D If you've got a sec and wanted to leave a review I would be one very happy girl! Otherwise I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for everyone who favorited, alerted and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed! With nothing better ado, Chapter 3 as promised, and hopefully in a (somewhat) timely manner. :) **

* * *

><p>Harry sat on his couch brooding, running her scarf through his fingers. It smelled just like her, flowery and light, with little golden threads running through it that brought out her eyes and the freckles across her nose. All eleven of them.<p>

Contrary to what Ginny believed, he did remember their first time. It had been Ginny's birthday, and they had all gone out to celebrate. She had been as drunk as he had ever seen her, and although not as drunk as her, he had been plenty drunk enough. Enough to lose his self control anyway. The evening had been winding down when he decided to step into the back alley to get some fresh air. The pub was packed and much too warm.

A minute later the door had opened again, letting the music and voices fill the alley before it shut back to the muffled sound of a beat.

"You're not leaving are you?" Ginny had asked as she made her way over to him. She sounded concerned.

He shook his head with an easy grin. "Nope just getting some air".

Her face changed in an instant, an evil smile creeping up her lips that was so _damn _sexy.

"Good." Was all she said as she backed him into the wall, albeit a little off balance, and Harry hadn't been able to stop himself as his lips crashed against hers. It was in no means perfect, a little sloppy on both ends, truth be told, but God he had never wanted anyone this _bad_ before.

It had been an _amazing_ night, all of the desire he had been trying to ignore finally able to be fulfilled. And then he had woken up from that wonderful dream, with a headache the size of the bloody English Channel, and realized just why he had been trying to ignore his feelings. This was his _best friend's_ little sister, for Christ sake.

* * *

><p>After she had left he had berated himself a thousand times over. How could he have let this happen? What was he going to do? Ron could <em>never <em>find out about this. He reached the decision that he was going to have to act as normal as possible, which included going over to Molly's for dinner. He could never, ever, allow his self-control to lapse like that again.

But she had to go and disagree, and that was that. All thoughts of Ron and self control out the window. So simple; all she had done was merely lean over, but he had seen the love bite, seen where _he_ had marked her. It could have been an accident, but this was Ginny, and everything she did was purposefully orchestrated. And if he had still doubted, the smug little smirk that curved her lips as she spread butter across her dinner roll was enough to give her away.

And suddenly it all became very real. Too real. What they had done, what they _could_ do. It was a fantasy he had never allowed to fully play out before, and if he thought he had wanted her before, it was nothing, _nothing_, compared to this. He had to have had the goofiest grin on his face for the rest of dinner. He was sure of it. 

* * *

><p>The second time he had sought her out, wanted to seduce <em>her <em>this time, make her realize she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. And everything had gone so well. Until he had woken up the next morning, utterly alone, with only the slightest imprint on the other pillow to even show she had been there.

Things had only gone downhill from there. He couldn't avoid her, couldn't deny his _need _to be with her. But the more times she left him to wake up alone, the more this whole tryst became solely about sex. It was never supposed to be like this, and the longer it went on, the harder he fell for her. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to sever the only contact he had with her, no matter how many times she broke his heart. 

* * *

><p>Harry stared morosely around the dance floor as Ron sized up the pool table, looking for his best shot. After last night, those three little words that ate away at him, he didn't really feel like going out. Why they were <em>here, <em>of all places, he didn't know. It wasn't one of their usual hang outs. But Ron had insisted, and since Harry couldn't exactly explain to Ron _why _he didn't want to go out, he had relented and come along.

"Is that Ginny?" Ron's words snapped him out of his stupor and he looked up to find Ron pointing vaguely across the bar at a small girl with flaming red hair, that even from this distance, was unmistakably Ginny.

"What's she doing sitting at the bar all alone?" Dean wondered aloud. He and Seamus had caught sight of her too.

Ron turned to him, "Harry, would you go make sure she's okay? See if she wants to join us?"

Harry wearily nodded his head. He knew it would seem strange if he refused.

* * *

><p>Harry unenthusiastically approached the bar where Ginny was sitting; head slumped onto her arms. This was the very last thing he wanted to be doing right now. Nonetheless he slid onto the stool next to her, but she didn't even lift her head. He waited for a minute before hesitantly prodding her. Nothing. He looked up to see the barkeep headed their way.<p>

"You know her?" He inclined his head towards the redhead as he cleared away several shot glasses that had been sitting in front of her.

Harry nodded.

"Good. Take her home or something would ya? I don't care, just so long as she ain't sittin here passed out on the bar."

Harry nodded again.

The barkeep took one more look at her, shook his head sadly and walked off muttering, "In all my years, whiskey ain't never cured a broken heart."

Harry stared after the bartender before he tried rousing her again. The only response he got was a grumbled, "Go 'way".

"Come on," He said with a sigh, putting her arm around his shoulders hoisting her up. , "you can come sleep this off at my place."

Ginny gave a noncommittal grunt, her head flopping onto his shoulder, as he tried to weave through the crowd with the stumbling girl.

As he finally reached the door, Harry looked around for his friends and managed to catch Seamus' eye. He motioned to Ginny and then the door. Seamus nodded that he understood and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Looks like Harry's driving her home; she looks piss drunk." Seamus commented as he motioned in Harry and Ginny's general direction. Dean glanced up at them,<p>

"Wonder what's up with her tonight?" They both looked expectantly at Ron.

He shrugged. "Women. Who knows?" All three men laughed and returned to their game of pool.

Ron bent his head over the table, lining up his last shot carefully; with a very precise motion he knocked the cue ball into the eight, sinking it in the back pocket. It was only then that he let a self-satisfied smirk grace his lips. Because sometimes older brothers aren't as stupid as they look.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I meant to have this be the last chapter, but this was such a good stopping point that I decided to split it. Chapter four will officially be the last one, yes I realize I said that about chapter two and chapter three, but I mean it this time! Lol its partially written already so hopefully that will help me put it up sooner. Let me know what you think; love, hate or otherwise. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long but my computer crashed and I lost my 90% completed version of this chapter, which was very disheartening to try and write again because I never felt like I was getting it quite right. I'm sure anyone who has had this happen knows what I mean. Anyway thanks for sticking with this and this is officially the last chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>It was a long ride back to his flat. She hadn't really acknowledged him and he wasn't even sure if she was still properly conscious or not, so Harry was left to stew in his own thoughts as he drove the distance to his place. He didn't think he could do this much longer, being this close to what he wanted, but having it still out of his grasp was killing him.<p>

Ginny groaned and leaned over until her head rested on his shoulder as he drove. After a moment's pause he let his hand rest lightly on her knee in a reassuring gesture. At this point he wasn't even sure which one of them he was trying to reassure, but it felt nice, almost felt _real- _like he was allowed to do this all the time- so he left it there. The ride seemed to go a little more quickly after that.

* * *

><p>He was too tall to just put her arm around his shoulders and help her walk, so he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her up to the door. She didn't put up much of a fight and she was small enough that it wasn't really all that inconvenient anyway. He jostled the keys in the door, swinging it open and flipping on the lights as he felt her stirring in his arms.<p>

He sat her down on a chair at his kitchen table while he went and got her a glass of water. When he returned, her head and arms were resting on the table. He slid the glass over to her and she glanced up at it from her resting spot, before sitting up and bringing the glass to her lips. She didn't put the glass down until it was gone, finishing it in one long swig. She placed the glass back onto the table with a slight thump and a satisfied sigh, wiping the corners of her mouth.

Harry laughed from where he stood near her,

"Did that help a little then?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at him, really took him in, for the first time that night, seeming to just become aware of her surroundings. But as quickly as the surprise had come, her eyes were narrowing at him into a glare that would make her mother proud, as she pushed herself up from the table.

"You." She spat, jabbing her index finger into his chest. Or trying to. She leaned forward a bit too far and lost her balance, his hands at her shoulders the only thing keeping her upright.

She glared at him, long and hard, eyes spitting fire, as he stood there keeping her on her feet. His hands slid down from her shoulders to her waist, holding her hips steady. It was less confrontational, more intimate, more _them_. This is what they did after all. She watched his hands as they descended and her eyes softened, lost their fire. She stared at his hands for a long moment, as if not comprehending and then slowly turned away, pulling her body lightly out of his grasp

"I can't do this anymore." She whispered, her voice hoarse and broken. She didn't meet his eyes as she sank to the floor, pulling her knees up under her chin. The flat was silent and all Harry could do was stare, stare at the broken form of the girl he loved as she quietly cried. He could practically hear the little splashes as the moisture hit the wood floor.

He sat down next to her; legs stretched out on the wood floor, and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. She stilled but did not look up right away.

When she finally looked up, her eyes were bright and slightly unfocused,

"I can't do this anymore, Harry. I just can't." she said, still whispering.

He sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Me neither." He whispered this too; somehow talking in normal voices would make this much too real.

"_You_ can't do this anymore?" She asked incredulously, the pitch of her voice reaching a hysterical note. "What part of this doesn't work for you?" her voice starting to shake with anger, "What more could you possibly want?"

She sat up on her knees hovering over him, hair glinting like wildfire, beautiful and frightening all at once.

Harry stared at her bewildered, as she shoved him, hard, so he was now only propped up by his elbows, in an awkward half sitting half laying position, with Ginny now straddling his middle.

"Finally gotten bored of me?" She asked as she placed open mouthed kisses at the base of his throat, using more teeth than necessary.

"The sex not good enough for you?" She said as she ground her hips into his, and in any other situation Harry would have groaned in appreciation.

She gave a strangled half laugh, her next words coming out rather hysterical, "Is 'no-strings-attached' getting too serious for you?"

At these words, Harry broke out of his stupor and looked at her hard, "That arrangement was your decision, not mine." He said in a low voice.

"My decision?" she whispered, a look of incredulity on her face. "It was my decision that once I finally got the guts up to kiss you, that you were disgusted when you woke up next to me in the morning? My decision to kick myself out of your place?"

"I didn't..." He started, but Ginny cut him off.

"Oh no, of course you didn't say it. You never say anything; perfectly polite Harry Potter." She said scornfully, "But I could see it, that look in your eyes that said, 'please hurry up and leave so I can go vomit over what a huge mistake I just made'."

He looked at her incredulously,

"It wasn't because of you, or because I hadn't liked it, but Jesus, Ginny, you're my best friend's little sister! Waking up in MY BED. He would KILL me if he found out! And then I thought about you; what would you think of me now? Would you think I had used you? How could I ever look your family in the eye?"

"So I became the mistake you just kept making." She said interjected in a quiet, defeated voice. Not a question but a statement.

Harry moved her from his waist back to the kitchen floor, kneeling right in front of her, forcing her to meet his eyes. His hand reached out to gently tuck the curtain of hair hiding her face back behind her ear. She unconsciously leaned into his touch, the side of her face resting in his warm palm.

"Ginny, you can't possibly believe that." He whispered, a gentle reprimand.

She looked up at him, the fight gone out of her, treacherous hope flooding her consciousness.

"I thought all that was what _you _wanted." He said earnestly, "I didn't want to scare you off with commitments and feelings, and scary words like dating and girlfriend," he continued with a small smile.

She let out a strangled little laugh, easing the tension in the room.

"Don't you know you're everything to me?" He said gently, "That every night we have, I hope beyond words that by some strange miracle you'll still be there in the morning?"

His green eyes stared into hers, as tears silently brimmed over and made little tracks down her face. His rough thumb tenderly stroked away the tears while her face still rested in his palm.

"Don't you know that I'm in love with you?" He whispered.

* * *

><p>The morning came, with a throbbing in her head, as Ginny squeezed her eyes shut tight trying to block out the unmistakably bright rays of sunlight. She took in a deep breath and her senses were filled with the one scent she would never forget. <em>Harry. <em>As she lay there, trying to get her bearings, she felt a warm body pressed up against her, the comfortable weight of an arm around her waist, and fingers gently running through her hair. Suddenly her head didn't really hurt all that bad anymore.

"I thought you'd never wake up." A low voice murmured into her ear.

"Mmmm…" she mumbled into the pillow as Harry continued to place soft kisses down her neck. She smiled into the pillow as his soft lips brushed against her skin. She could get used to this.

"I had the best dream last night."

"Oh, yeah?" he murmured into her skin, rolling her onto her back so he could reach more of her neck.

She got her first glimpse of him that morning, hair tousled, glasses already back on and bare-chested, and she couldn't help but grin into his lips as he placed light kisses all over her mouth as well.

"The best." She murmured into his lips.

He grinned down at her roguishly and said, "Well how can I beat that?"

"Mmmm…" She said, fingers lacing through his messy black hair, pulling his mouth down to meet hers. "You're off to a pretty good start."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright well thats it. :) I have class really early tomorrow and its getting late to the point that I can't think of anything better to say, so, thank you to everyone who has favoritedalerted/reviewed and given me such positive feedback, I hope you liked it and sorry for the delay. :)**


End file.
